


Story Updates~

by Potato_Soop_Leo



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Important updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Soop_Leo/pseuds/Potato_Soop_Leo
Summary: For anybody who reads my fics, this is pretty much me talking about if I’m outing any of them on hold or canceling, etc





	Story Updates~

Hey, I’m not in the best mind state right now, and so there will be no chapter updates on ANY stories for a hot minute. Even the big story project I’m working on is gonna be put on hold until I’m mentally ready to write again. So sorry for the inconvenience, my family is just being horrible to me recently.


End file.
